marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry Pym (Earth-20051)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-20051 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Inventor, Scientist | Education = Physics, Biology, and Electrical Engineering degrees | Origin = Wannabe inventor Hank Pym created a Pest Persuader helmet to allow communication with insects. Shortly after, he was shrunk and captured by Psycho-Man, which Pym found compacted his molecules and gave him superhuman abilities. He also took a Microversian size-changing uniform, with which he was able to escape Psycho-Man's ship. Pym then used the helmet and suit to become Ant-Man. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeff Parker; Leonard Kirk | First = Marvel Adventures: The Avengers Vol 1 13 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = Hank Pym had always wanted to be a famous inventor, and to do this he had created several devices that he showed to Van Dyne Industries, hoping to get support from them. Each was shot down, including a helmet called the Pest Persuader, which allowed communication with insects. On his way out of that particular failed meeting, he meets Vernon van Dyne's daughter, Janet, who encourages him. Lamenting his lack of ability to pay his rent due to lack of money, Hank fell asleep. He was awakened by a pair of ants speaking through his Persuader and taken to see what was the matter with their colony. Finding a tiny alien ship buried in the anthill, Pym was shrunk and captured by Psycho-Man, which Pym found compacted his molecules and gave him superhuman abilities. Hank used these powers and a size-changing Microversian uniform to break out and send Psycho-Man fleeing. Hank was later getting desperate. He had been acting as a "pint-sized super-hero" for a while, but having no luck at finding a steady job. Once again he turned to Van Dyne Tech, but this time as a package loader. A "mathlete" named Irving Forbush got the job, despite the fact that, physically, the two others at the interview, Hank and Flint Marko were better candidates. Pym got a ride home from Janet van Dyne, who encouraged him to continue work on a vacuum cleaner/trash compactor device. Pym did this, but also heard a newscast about a robbery at the same location where he interviewed or a job. Upon arrival there, Pym finds out the thief was Sandman, and uses thousands of ants to disassemble him. Pym managed to eventually get a job at Van Dyne Tech. Pym later was contacted by Janet to perform experiments on her because she wanted to be a super hero to more effectively help people. Pym gave her a redesign of the Ant-Man technology, which Janet used to increase her size. This surprised Hank, since he had almost forgotten the tech could be used that way. He refined the tech and eventually turned it into a suit, including a mask with the Persuader technology built in. Later, while Janet was being mind-controlled by Psyklop, Hank was contacted to help. It turned out that Psyklop's influence was able to affect Janet because of a two-way aspect to the Persuader, which she never used. He advised the Avengers to wreck the headset, which they did, and Pym gave Jan a new suit, free of the Persuader headset since she wouldn't need it. Some time later, Hank seemingly went missing. In fact, he had simply left to study ant behaviors in an anthill for a few days, which his lab assistant, Erik Josten, was keeping quiet for personal glory and gain. Josten's plot was uncovered by Giant-Girl and Spider-Man, but Josten turned the ensuing conflict into a supersized brawl with Giant-Girl. Pym defended Jan from Josten, growing to giant size for the first (and so far only) time to do so. After Josten's defeat, The Avengers gave Pym a job offer, but he declined, saying "I'm no hero." He did eventually take the Avengers up on their offer when most of the team was captured by the Collector. From then on Pym assisted the Avengers in many of their adventures. | Powers = Size Reduction: Hank can use Pym particles to reduce his size down to less than one inch tall. When shrinking, Pym's molecules are densified, giving him proportionally superhuman strength, agility, and durability while correctly scaling his weight. Insect Communication and Control: Pym can communicate with and control insects with the use of his helmet. He often chooses to persuade the creatures with words, but can directly control them if he chooses. Size Addition: Pym can increase his size above normal, but has only doe so once. Still, he exhibited the ability to increase his size to approximately sixty feet tall. | Abilities = Brilliant Scientist: Henry Pym has several degrees in science subjects and a gift for understanding such material. With this knowledge he is able to analyze scientific processes to an almost uncanny extent. | Strength = Hank has the strength of a man of his age and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. when reduced in size, Hank retains his full-size strength, which is proportionally superhuman. | Weaknesses = *At small size, is is easier to affect Hank with things like wind and sandstorms. It is also easier to injure him. *Since Pym has all his technology incorporated into his helmet, if it is removed Pym is robbed of his size-changing and insect-speaking abilities. | Equipment = Persuader Helmet: Hank wears a helmet that allows him to communicate with ants and other insectoid creatures. He can also control them, but often Hank persuades them with words rather than willpower. The helmet also has inside it the current version of the device described below. "Big-ification Ray": Named by Psycho-Man, there is a device on Pym's belt that hooks into his suit. The device uses Pym Particles to affect Pym's size, said particles Pym has also implemented into other inventions, such as Giant-Girl's suit. Pym also has worn a backpack variant of this device, which, being bigger, seems to be able to put out more Pym particles than the belt, allowing Pym to affect the size of other beings and objects as well. Pym has since integrated the device into his Persuader helmet, eliminating the need for a belt attachment or backpack. Armored Suit: Pym uses a swiped Mircoversian uniform, which is a form-fitting jumpsuit with armor-like capabilities. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Size Alteration Category:Pym Family Category:Zoopathy